Wind Deck
A Wind Deck is just that; a Deck that revolves around monsters of the WIND attribute. There are many ways to take this Deck: One of the options is making your WIND monsters stronger and going for a Beatdown strategy. "Rising Air Current" is useful due to the large ATK bonus it grants to monsters of the WIND-attribute. With this bonus of 500 ATK, all WIND Monsters on the field become much stronger. The monsters that already had a high ATK to begin with gain the strength of a monster which you would normally need to Tribute for. The way to get the cards you need into your hand or even onto the field is pretty easy. You can use "Terraforming" or "Demise of the Land" for Field Cards, or the more generic, but riskier, "Gold Sarcophagus" and "Different Dimension Capsule". To get your Level 5 or higher Monsters easily on the field, you can use "Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry", who can be easily Summoned with "Ancient Rules" or even "Wind Effigy". With his effect you can Normal Summon "Luster Dragon #2", "Handcuffs Dragon", "Roc from the Valley of Haze", "Cyber-Tech Alligator" and others without Tribute. Also, if your plan is a beatdown strategy, it wouldn't hurt to add "Bladefly" or "Harpie Lady 1" as there effect can rise the ATK of all WIND monsters on the field, so multiple copies can be devastating. Example: You have "Luster Dragon" on the field and "Rising Air Current" is active, "Luster Dragon's" ATK is 2400 instead of 1900. Now he have the strength of "Luster Dragon #2", which normally requires a Tribute. If you have "Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry" on the field, you don't have to Tribute a monster for "Luster Dragon #2". Example: Your opponent has a WATER Deck and has "Umiiruka" and "Amphibian Beast". You activate "Terraforming" which lets you activate "Rising Air Current". Now "Umiiruka" is destroyed and all your WIND monsters gain 500 ATK. You can Summon a "Luster Dragon". All you need now is an Equip Spell Card, "Rush Recklessly", or any attack boosting cards and you will be able to destroy his once 2900 ATK Monster. WIND is a rather underestimated Attribute. The WIND cards have a lot of support, and many strategies. "Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry" alone can build a Deck, focused around swarming and beatdown. You could also put the Deck in the disturbance area, with all the "bounce" cards that they possess. This could be particularly useful in the current Synchro-based META, as that would cause your opponent to be forced to Synchro Summon again. Recommended cards Monster Cards * Simorgh, Bird of Divinity * Destruction Cyclone * Kunoichi * Luster Dragon #2 * Luster Dragon * Silpheed * Barrier Statue of the Stormwinds * Flying Kamakiri #1 * Wind Effigy * Whirlwind Prodigy * Winged Sage Falcos * Hunter Owl * Lady Ninja Yae * Harpie Lady 1 * Shield Wing * Sonic Shooter * Storm Shooter * Harpie Queen * Harpie's Pet Dragon * Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon * Birdface * Swift Birdman Joe * Raiza the Storm Monarch * Alector, Sovereign of Birds * Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry * Rallis the Star Bird * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird * Transforming Sphere * Troposphere * The Atmosphere * Tornado Bird * Lancer Lindwurm * Familiar-Possessed - Wynn * Reborn Tengu * Dodger Dragon * Garuda the Wind Spirit * Vortex Trooper * Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms * Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts * Altitude Knight * Harpie Dancer * Mystical Fairy Elfuria * Ghost Fairy Elfobia * Windrose the Elemental Lord Spell Cards * Rising Air Current * Gust Fan * Terraforming * Harpie's Hunting Ground * Follow Wind * Elegant Egotist * Divine Wind of Mist Valley * Quill Pen of Gulldos * The Seal of Orichalcos Trap Cards * Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi * Gozen Match * Destruction Jammer * Windstorm of Etaqua * Dimensional Prison * Defense Draw * Sakuretsu Armor * Chain Whirlwind * Icarus Attack Extra Deck * Lightning Chidori * Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon * Totem Bird * Stardust Dragon Other possibilities * The New-ish "Mist Valley" and "Dragunity" monsters are nearly (if not all) WIND attribute. both of these Decks are good WIND Decks, and could be paired with more common WIND cards. * "Stardust Dragon" is also of the WIND attribute, and can be useful in defending your monsters, so he is always a recommended card for WIND attribute Decks. * The Gusto Archetype is also a strong choice for a WIND deck, Daigusto Eguls in particular removes from play WIND monsters in the grave to destroy one face-down card your opponent controls.